Las Cejas de Inglaterra
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: América estaba aburrido, Inglaterra estaba como de costumbre solo estaba de paso, así que este quiso simplemente molestar al inglés, lástima que salió todo de una forma inesperada. -¿Que estas...?- la pregunta del inglès quedo en el aire.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** _América estaba aburrido, Inglaterra estaba como de costumbre solo estaba de paso, así que este quiso simplemente molestar al inglés, lástima que salió todo de una forma inesperada_.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ _Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic es basado en un Rol, entre mi parther América & yo. OJO aclaro que no todo fue roleado... solo un cierto... esto es un PWP... [Plot? What Plot? o en español "trama cual trama?"] Espero les cause gracia y espero traerles un poco mas de esto semanalmente y por mi otro fic… Espero actualizarlo cada miércoles & domingo. _

_**Advertencia**__: Un Alfred que se cree gordo, cejas inglesas, cejas inglesas everywhare. Quizás lemon o semi [no soy buena con eso...]_

Yo que onda chicos!, espero no aburrirlos con mis fic's. Bueno aquí les traigo la adaptación de un rol bastante divertido, el otro que estoy adaptando tiene ya 209 comentarios y esta larguito. x) perdonen si me tardo. Mejor los dejo con la historia. Shit no sabia como clasificarlo por que a mi no me dio gracia. Espero que a ustedes si.

* * *

Alfred Frederic Jones o Estados Unidos de Norte América, como se le conociera era un chico sumamente alegre, de buen corazón dicen algunos, sumamente inocente, portando siempre a vista de un inglés un tanto amargado una sonrisa estúpida y bobalicona, con su típica vestimenta un traje que variaba el color y una chaqueta de aviador de la segunda guerra mundial.

Arthur Kirkland, o Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte o simplemente Inglaterra, era un hombre de ojos verdes y carácter fuerte. Sumamente concentrado cuando debía pero muchos dicen un pervertido total, casi al nivel de Francia.

Una tarde como cualquiera después de la junta que normalmente se hace en New York, después de las tan anheladas palabras dichas por Alemania "pueden retirarse" los países comenzaron a salir, unos charlando otros corriendo a comer, y pues en el caso del americano sumamente aburrido. Había divisado a Inglaterra hablar con el francés y decidió ir a molestarlo como de costumbre.

-Iggy!—grito eufórico como de costumbre llegando con los europeos mostrando una sonrisa como la de los comerciales Colgate— Estuve en Face**** y vi que me enviabas toques –dijo sonriendo –

-Ah eso…—comento el inglés sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—tú también los enviabas, es de mala educación no responder—termino la oración—

-Pero me estabas tocando—comento el americano con un tono inocente, cosa que causo la risa de Francia quien solamente se limitaba a escuchar—

-En primera América… no te estaba tocando, los toques en Face**** no valen como toques reales—completo pues había visto la risa del Francés—

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos chicos—susurro para irse dejando a ambos angloparlantes solos—

-tienes razón—comento el americano golpeando su mano con la palma de la otra—Por Face**** son más geniales –agrego aun con la sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro—

-no, no lo son—

-Entonces—comenzó el americano a hablar después de unos minutos de silencio—¿prefieres los otros tipos de toques?—inquirió, curioso sobresaltando a su contrario—

-¿Q-que?... Y-yo no dije eso Idiota—contra dijo el rubio de ojos verdes, mirando a su contrario rojo por la vergüenza, y por claro tenía algo de ciertas sus palabras, pero jamás admitiría que quería los toques de América, claro en el otro sentido que se da sin pensar en la red social—

-Pero eso fue lo que diste a entender –comento el americano riendo al ver la cara del otro—

Inglaterra se dio la media vuelta, dejando atrás al americano, después de susurrarle un "idiota" y demás palabras, que están censuradas, pues son dignas de no repetir nunca jamás en tu vida si no quieres que te laven la boca con jabón Zote*. América mirando cómo se estaba yendo el inglés escucho los murmuros.

-¡No estoy gordo!—grito por si las dudas, pues no sabía si el ingles había insultado su persona así—

-¡No dije que lo estuvieras!—grito en forma de respuesta el de ojos verdes—

-¡Te escuche!—respondió dubitativo—

-¡No es cierto!—Ahora estaba enojado con el americano—¡no estés levantando falsos Alfred!—Respondió lo último con las cejas ya fruncidas—

-Claro que eso dijiste—aclaro tomando el rostro del inglés y tocando una de sus cejas—te escuche, me llamaste gordo—el pobre americano y sus problemas de peso corporal—

Arthur se estremeció ante el rose del dedo americano con una de las cejas, precisamente la derecha. Tembló un poco ante esto.

-N-no toques mis cejas –se quejo quedamente apartando la mano americana de su rostro, que estaba sonrojado—n-no he dicho nada de tu…condición—acabo por terminar su frase con el nerviosismo en su voz—

Alfred había hecho un puchero, como de costumbre cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus cachetes, después de eso, miro con curiosidad al de ojos verdes, preguntándose que había pasado. Se acerco con una sonrisa meramente malvada para volver a tocar las cejas sumamente pobladas del europeo.

Arthur había adivinado que era lo que intentaba hacer el estadounidense, y se alejo un paso de él poniendo ambas manos cubriéndose las cejas.

-Ni se te ocurra Jones—siseo molesto y nervioso, temiendo por aquellas cosas que parecían orugas prontas a ser mariposas—no te atrevas…

-Eh? Ah ¿por qué?— ¡lo había adivinado!, se cruzo de brazos pensándolo un poco, Inglaterra susurro un "por que no te dejare" pero al americano, le vino valiendo, le miraba retador hasta que se acerco, y con un rápido movimiento quito las manos inglesas y froto las enormes cejas—Francia dice que si las frotas te cumplen un deseo—comento riendo

-B-basta Al-fred—comento un ya muy sonrojado ingles, botando jadeos, aparto su mano de una bofetada, pero el americano aun le costaba entender la situación en la que estaba, le miro con curiosidad digna de un niño—n-no las toques…—agrego este primero jadeando—

Alfred para ese momento estaba haciendo un puchero, cruzado de brazos, diciéndole con la mirada a Arthur que era demasiado injusto.

-Anda Iggy, no seas aburrido—replico con un tono aniñado la nación—

-¡Que no soy aburrido!, s-solamente no me gusta que toquen mis cejas—aclaro con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo—son como tu rizo… git—agrego lo ultimo mirando de reojo al menor—

-Ah—suspiro un poco entendiendo—WHAT?! Y c-como sabes eso?!—pregunto nervioso –

Hasta ese momento, Inglaterra lo había dicho para intentar cambiar el tema, pensando que el americano lo dejaría en paz… oh que error más grande había cometido al decir eso… solo intensifico la curiosidad y quizá otra cosa en el americano.

-Así que es como mi rizo—una risa perversa se hizo presente regresando a su labor, se acerco más de lo que el inglés hubiera querido –

-Que estas…-

* * *

Honhon hon~ Lo dejo hasta aqui... mas por que mi madre me esta mirando y mi hermana igual pero a esta ultima le vale lo que haga. :3 Ne ne el Mimimimiercoles actualizo ~ Los veo Deshpues!

Se despide Cortana~!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: **_¿Por qué no lo pongo como rango T?_**, bueno, la verdad es que, mucha gente cuando leo los videos y veo otras cosas inclusive historias me doy cuenta que son chicas o chicos que son menores de 18 o 16, y que han visto cosas peores yo comencé a ver yaoi del fuerte cuando tenía 16… hace ya cuatro años. Y bueno las cosas pasan. En fin, espero esto no las deje desilusionadas por que es lime. PUF! Al final de cuentas es lime.

Me disculparan si es corto. u3u perdónenme mis queridos lectores por cierto! a unos minutos de postear GAMES~si me decidí por ese primero... ahora quiza despues de eso vean el soccer de la manera en que lo vi esta semana x)

* * *

-¿Que estas?—la pregunta quedo al aire, América estaba demasiado cerca del inglés, posando una de sus manos en la ceja de Arthur—Ahg~…

Ese sonido, había sonado delicioso a oídos de Alfred, paso de nueva cuenta su dedo por la ceja, sacando otro gemido del inglés quien comenzaba a perder lo poco o mucho de cordura que le quedaba, sonrió maléfico ante la reacción, esta vez mordió levemente el labio inferior de Inglaterra para que abriera su boca, besándolo y comenzando la guerra de lenguas que bailaban por tener el control, a Arthur ya no le importaba, había deseado en algún momento que el chico tomara la iniciativa y lo tomara duramente.

-Hey Iggy—Inglaterra esperaba que no dijera una estupidez para matar el momento—aun no estás mojado—comento sonriendo—

Eso causo que la cara de Arthur se tornara de un suave rosa a un rojo como tomate, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dice a su amante que aun no está mojado?, solo Alfred claro esta… quizá el pervertido de Francia…

aun así con su mano libre el estadounidense comenzó a frotar el miembro del mayor sacando gemidos casi susurrados y frases sin terminar con la respiración jadeante , el ingles estaba mordiendo su mano derecha para callar todos los gemidos que salieran de su boca, no dejaría que el americano lo escuchara, todo menos eso. Sintió que estaba jugando con él, cuando la mano del chico cambio a ser otra cosa sumamente mojada, ¡estaba usando su lengua!, Dios, Arthur quería morirse, primero su mano ahora su lengua ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese chico desde cuando era tan… como el quería que fuera?

Se removió un poco sintiendo la lengua americana subir y bajar por su miembro, sus piernas ya no lo aguantaban, estaban temblando haciendo que se recargase en el estadounidense, tomando su cabeza mientras este ultimo marcaba el ritmo, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre bajo avisando su venida.

-A…América… n-no voy a… aguantar mas—comento corriéndose en cara del menor, con la respiración jadeante, América, contrario a el jadeando de igual forma sentía sus pantalones un poco[MUY] apretados ante la situación—

Tomo el brazo de Inglaterra y lo guio hasta la mesa, haciendo que se volteara, ensalivando sus dedos y metiendo unos momentos después el primero dedo haciendo círculos, el ingles se removió ante la extraña invasión, un segundo acompaño al tercero.

Se removió un poco sintiendo la lengua americana subir y bajar por su miembro, sus piernas ya no lo aguantaban, estaban temblando haciendo que se recargase en el estadounidense, tomando su cabeza mientras este ultimo marcaba el ritmo, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre bajo avisando su venida.

-A…América… n-no voy a… aguantar mas—comento corriéndose en cara del menor, con la respiración jadeante, América, contrario a el jadeando de igual forma sentía sus pantalones un poco[MUY] apretados ante la situación—

Tomo el brazo de Inglaterra y lo guio hasta la mesa, haciendo que se volteara, ensalivando sus dedos y metiendo unos momentos después el primero dedo haciendo círculos, el ingles se removió ante la extraña invasión, un segundo acompaño al tercero. Pero el dolor del ingles se fue calmando cuando uno de los dedos rozo ese punto en su próstata que lo hizo gemir como bestia en celo(?

Después de eso en la siguiente reunión nadie sabía porque Arthur había llevado un cojín y el por qué caminaba raro. Aunque Claro Kirkland aprendió a que no debe contestar los toques americanos en FB, solo los personales.

* * *

Woow Es domingo ya, Tres fic's eso quiere decir que de aqui no me levanto hasta que los publique todos. Puf, lamento que el capi sea corto y que el lime sea raro no sirvo para lime solo lemon Pff~

_**Arthur:** ya que... ire a leerme algo..._

_**C:** esa es mi libreta donde... _

_**A:** _*sumamente sonrojado_* Q-q-que america... nunca vea esto... _

_**C:** Okey. _


End file.
